Kal-El (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Kal-El started life as the son of two scientists who lived on the Planet Krypton in the large city of Kryptonopolis. When Kal-El was still a infant the planet of Krypton was on the verge of destruction. Kal-El's father, Jor-El discovered that the planets core had become unstable after Brainiac the alien collector attack the planet and stole the city of Kandor months before> Jor-El believe that Brainiac had caused a shift in the planet's axis by taking the city and the planet would begin experiencing large scale quakes that would eventually break the planet apart and eventually cause the planet to explode. Jor-El attempted to convince Krypton's government of the planets coming demise and that if they hurried they could launch colonist ships to look for a new world, but was ignored, due to the governments belief that Jor-El had been under to much pressure to have his theories believe and to assemble group of colonists would go against the Kryptonian laws against leaving the planet. Seeing no possible way to save the all the people of Krypton and no way to convince the government of Krypton's coming demise, Jor-El decides to construct a rockets to save himself and his family. Jor-El only manages to finish one of the rockets before the planet begins its first stages of destruction. Jor-El decides to tell his wife Lara Zor-Van about the rocket and how he wanted to send their child to a planet Earth, where he built a secret lab years before. Lara believing that the planet was going to die, decides to trust Jor-El and puts the infant Kal-El into the rocket and plots its course to Earth and would send a copy of his personality to his computer on Earth. Within moments of Kal-El's departure Krypton's magnetic field had become so unstable that no ships could leave the planet. Within hours of his departure Krypton had broken apart and exploded. The baby Kal-El would be placed in stasis for the trip that would last a week and eventually be taken out when he arrived on the planets surface. Kal-El's ship would land in the town of Smallville, Kansas in a small corn filed owned by Johnathan and Martha Kent, who found Kal-El shortly after he landed. The couple would adopted Kal-El and name him Clark and would forge documents to hide his real origin and hide his rocket in till he discovered the truth. Clark would grow up unaware of his Alien origin in till he was 16 when his super powers manifest, when he and his best friend Lana Lang got trapped in a old mine shaft. Clark would use his newly discovered abilities to save himself and Lana. Lana and Clark would tell Martha and Jon about what happened they would reveal the truth about Clark and show him the rocket that he arrived at Earth in. After discovering this Clark decided to hide his powers in till they were need and would do his best not to be seen. Clark would learn of his father, Jor-El's lab on Earth after accidentally discovering a message left by his father in the rocket. Clark would discover the labs location was in Artic and would fly to its position. After a short time of search Clark discovered a large building made of Crystals. Clark managed to enter the building after it scanned him and verified who he was. After entering a hologram of his father appear, who explained to Clark why he was sent to Earth and what was happening to him. The hologram would finish by presenting Clark with Kryptonian armor that belong to his family. The hologram then told Clark that it was his destiny to protect the people of Earth and be its torchbearer leading them to a bright future. Kal-El excepted this and took the armor with him. Clark would go on to study journalism in college and would eventually get a job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, where he moved to. Clark would begin working at the Daily Planet as a field reporter and would meet and befriend field reporter Lois Lane and photographer Jimmy Olsen. After arriving in Metropolis, Clark became the superhero, Superman and began protecting the city. Present Lex Luthor Shortly after Clark took the identity of Superman, he was contacted via frequency that only he could hear that told him to come to the top of LexCorp Building. Superman would quickly fly to the building and find a bald man waiting for him. The man would introduce himself as Lex Luthor and then proceed to tel him that he is dangerous. Superman asks what he means and Luthor proceeds to tell him that he has a split personality that has already begun plotting against him and believe that the best way to help him was to warn him about whats coming. Superman then asks why he would warn him at all, because he doesn't even know him. Luthor then tells him that he believes in Superman's cause and doesn't want to hurt him. Superman then asks him if there is a way to help him, which Luthor tells him that other then the medication he uses there is no other way to suppress his alternate personality known as Alexander the Great. Lex then leaves Superman and proceeds to leave the roof into the building. A few weeks later Superman would be attacked by Lex Luthor who wore a protective battle-suit to combat him. During the fight he would identify himself as Alexander the Great. After Lex was defeated he would ask Superman to help him get rid of the Alexander the Great persona and keep him imprisoned in till then. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Heat Vision Category:Flight Category:Solar Absorption Category:Invulnerability Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Two Category:Aliens